


Prey and Predator

by orphan_account



Series: "I Do What I Want" [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: A lot of shit is going on, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationships, Everyone else is either a fantasy character or human, F/F, F/M, Familiars, I think its cool though, M/M, Rivalry, Smut, The Striders are the only Witch Hunters, Vampires, Warlocks, Witch Hunters, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider, A fine Witch Hunter with Sass, Ass, and not a lot of cash. All goes well when he has a great partner to help him find witches. Until one night when his partner tells him, he can't hunt a certain witch. Questions are raised but Dave can't dealwith that now.</p><p>He has a new school to attend after all! But what if that so called "witch" has something to do with Dave's new school? Can Dave make it through the first semester without royally fucking up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A moan erupts through a small cottage in the forest. It was followed by harsh intakes of air and the sound of wet skin slapping wet skin. It was a beautiful Moment of intimacy if only for a second. The room was filled with the sexual tension being released in spurs. 

A young woman with long, beautiful raven hair moaned and arched her back into you, her partner. Her eyes fluttered closed and Her face, a blushing mess. She was beautiful, a living masterpiece in anyone's eyes. Every Curve she had was as if she was perfectly carved. She could be the girl every man wanted. She had the ability to make any one make a double take. She was a bloomed Lily. Thriving to reach toward the sun with it's masked glory. But with Every Large flower comes with the shadow it brings. 

And You are going to stop it before she can do too much Damage. 

But you can at least enjoy yourself and enjoying yourself is what you are currently doing. You're ramming hard into this girl, moaning as you approach your orgasm. She moans your name in a slur of harsh breaths but you're not really listening, you're mostly focusing on what's to come (Which is certainly going to be you soon) after you finish. How do you finish the job without your weapons which is on the other side of the room? You could wait it out and make her fall asleep but that's too cowardly. You want the excitement, the thrill, of being a true knight and finishing the deed with a bit of a wall in your goal. You might be masochistic but hey, you love pain in the right circumstance. 

In seconds, your breath quickens and you groan out as you release deep inside the maiden below you. "Shit-Ah Fuck!" You hiss out in pleasure as the woman below you chuckled a bit. "Yes, Fill me." She cooed and that makes you want to gag. You want to use you softening cock and suck all the cum back up with it. You hate her. You Hate her so much but you have a job to do so you have no time to wallow in your self pity on fucking someone you despise. 

You pulled out of her and laid down onto the bed below you two. She gave you a questioning look and you returned a small smirk.You know you didn't make her reach her orgasm and you're happy with that. She smirks back to you and leaned into kiss you. You sat up quickly and stretched. "Well that was a nice fuck." You start, Your arms being pushed above your head until your back cracks that relieves pressure. You let out a sigh as the Woman turns you around to face her. You do so but your lips are now in a hard line. "It wasn't nice for me. Now finish me off. I'll let you go free if you do, hun." She winks her lime green eyes and wow you never wanted to carve out eyes ever before. Her eyes look like toxic. 

With all your effort you reach up to cup her face, bringing her closer till your lips almost touch. You can smell the disgusting cooper coming from her mouth. The lives she ended just for pure enjoyment. She's a monster and it doesn't make you feel bad about what's about to happen. Before she leaned in any further, you place your hands at her chin and the back of her head. You quickly whip your hands in one direction, a satisfying crack eliciting through the atmosphere. The woman stops breathing and falls down on the bed. 

You got up with pride and began putting on your clothes. Black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a red hoodie, and a leather jacket. Not to mention your other items such as your knifes, katana, and your one pistol. You looked in a mirror and fixed your hair before deciding to get rid of the body. You dragged the body outside and set a fire. You watched the flames dance in front of you, it reminding you of your home and what it once was.

Are you a demon? No, You don't want to be compared to those scum. You are Dave Strider, A witch Hunter. 

You constantly are called a demon though, Due to your abnormal eye color but you have quickly found a solution for that problem. Your handy-dandy aviators given to you by your amazing older brother. Speaking of your older brother, You pull out your phone to call him. You place the phone to your ear, hearing the rings it gives as you as you go back inside to get buckets of water. You kept the phone wedged between your cheek and shoulder as you carried two buckets back to the flames. 

The phone stops ringing after you put the flame out and a groggy voice was heard from the other side. "Hello?" It had some of that Texas Accent bitches swoon over. If you were a bitch, you'd swoon over it too. 

"Hey Bro. I just wanted to call you and tell you I finished the job. And I'm doing fine."

There was some shuffling followed by a groan of irritation. "Dave. I love ya to death but ya gotta remember the different timeszones dude. S'two in the Mornin'" You can practically hear the exhaustion in his voice.

You let out a small chuckle. "Oh come on. You stay up all night and work on your projects. Why do you suddenly sleep? Did you become a normal person? Gasp, I thought I knew you Bro. I thought I knew you. Who the hell is going to be my Weird ass Brother now? No one Bro. That's who. I'm going to be all alone for the rest of my li-"

"M'not in the mood for rants. Night Dave." He hangs up. If it were any other circumstance, you'd be offended. But you know your brother works hard to keep you both going so the least you can do is give him rest. Besides, You're getting a little tired too. Though you have one more job left to finish and no way in hell are you going to get away from that. It was duty to finish work before school. School was just for an education, work is where it's at. Besides, You're moving to a New school, You don't have to show up tomorrow.

Your brother kept getting complaints on how you were skipping school or always tardy. They also mentioned how you fall asleep in almost every class. Not to mention the bruises from previous jobs, can't leave that factor out. Basically, Your Brother was tired of those complaints and you sort of were too. They kept asking you if everything was alright at home, in which you replied with a Yes. They trusted that you'd tell them everything, you were a good student after all. Your lowest grade was a C plus. 

Everyone thought you'd be a delinquent. You knew they would, You fit the bill for it. You always had ripped up jeans, red converse or black boots, a hoodie or a button up shirt, and a graphic t-shirt. Another thing that added to that was your shades but you have a doctor's note for that. Your shades just add on to the badass effect. 

You looked like a rebel and you sort of were, considering that your school had uniforms. You never wore a uniform and you didn't bother to hide any of it. They were tough on you for a while until they just gave up. They expected you not to be in uniform now and they'd be shocked if you wore one. 

 Anyway, back to the mission you were doing. The address that was given to you was by a close friend. A close friend that was not exactly a hunter but a witch like the monsters you must end. This witch was smart and had outwitted You, though. She was clever and had a weird kink for messing with people's mind. She actually made you come to her, which you say that it isn't true and you found her off of skill. You Do believe that she lead you to her and you think she knows that too. 

Your friends name is Rose. Rose was, like mentioned, a Witch but she didn't use magic much. She didn't know she was witch till her thirteenth birthday where she got her first familiar. It was a regular cat to her but damn did she feel different around that cat. Rose hasn't gotten much into what happened after but you have your theories so she can keep the actual story.

Either way, Rose has been the greatest friend you could have right now. Especially with your Bro traveling the country in order to find witches. Also for his robotics because he is extremely popular in almost all states.

You turn down another road which has many people on it, in cars or walking on the sidewalk. You have no idea why the fuck everyone is suddenly outside. You were perfectly fine being all alone on a sidewalk. You sigh, a bit harshly and continue walking, ignoring the way everyone bumps into your shoulders. 

Through the chatter all around, you hear your phone ring, a song you made by yourself. You pick up the phone and place it to your ear without looking at the collar I.D. "Hello?" 

"David, You can't hunt that witch tonight." It was Rose. But why would she call you now when you're so close to getting the witch. "Why the fuck not?" You made sure to sound extra upset.

"It isn't fate that you hunt hi-her...Down. At least not now. You must be patient, David. Trust me" 

You Do trust her and you hate that. You trust her enough that you won't go find that bitchy witch tonight. "Fine." You conclude, though apparently Rose wasn't finished. 

"Don't come to school for the next two days. Yes your new school counts as well." 

You don't have a problem following those orders so you finish the conversation with a 'Yes ma'am'. You two say your goodbyes and you hang up. Everyone is looking at you for a second before they look back to what they were previously looking at. 

Something about their stare made you shiver. You need to get home, Now. You quickly run home,with the thought of your comforting bed. You ignored the burning you felt in your legs and chest. Damn, when was the last me you worked out? Whatever. By the time you were home, you were way too exhausted to do anything else. Not hungry, not sticky, exhausted.

You stripped off your clothing, shades included,after locking your bedroom door and hopped onto the bed. You situated yourself into the sheets and dozed off, a bit quickly. 

You may not know it but you're going to be in for a hell of a ride for the next couple of days. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't reread this chapter because of reasons. But yeah,Two chapters in one day? Yeah! There's some of Dirk's point of view in this. Yes, Dirk meets Jake before Dave meets John. Trust me though, Dave and John will meet in the next chapter which will come today or tomorrow, depending on my laziness.

Light falls into your room from the window. You could've sworn you closed that thing last night but then again, You didn't do a lot of things last night. Such as Shower, Eat dinner, and Hunt that damn Witch. You groan softly as you shifted to sit on the side of your bed. Your burning eyes glance to find your shades. Once they laid on the object, You quickly dove down to retrieve them, snapping them back onto your face in record time. You stand up from the floor, your feet getting slightly irritated by the loose wires under them. It doesn't hurt too much but it is pretty annoying. You stretched your arms above your head, pulling them back down as you let out a relieved breath of air. 

There's no school for you but You really need a shower. 

You shuffled your feet to the bathroom and took off your boxers. You looked at yourself in the mirror, flexing slightly and flirting with yourself. "You got a Nice Cock, Can I be your... _Whorse._ " You thought you were being dorky but you'll call it Irony to ease your mind. You quickly kissed your biceps before you realized that you really need a shower. You smell horrible, almost like the witch you banged last night. You shudder and gag, yeah you need this shower. 

You quickly jump into the tub after taking off your shades again, closing the shower curtains. You start the water and begin to lather your body with soap. You made sure to clean your neck and the back of your ears. You got your chest and legs, Your arms and Dick. You were all clean. Except for your hair but you can do that real quick. 

If real quick meant a couple of hours. 

You're going to be missing for a while 

==> Be Dirk 

You prefer to be called Bro. Well, Your little Brother calls you that and that's basically the only person you can tolerate. Everyone needed to shut the fuck up in your opinion. They needed to  _listen_ to your opinion. You were quietly sitting in a conference room as people, very annoying people, argue around you. Your hands are on the wooden table in front of you while your fingers interlock and hold up your head. Your leg was bouncing uncontrollably on the other since they were crossed. You were at one of the ends of the table, meaning you were technically in charge. Your Sweet Manager, Aranea, Was ranting how you should get more money if you plan on working at this company. But you Don't want to work at this company. 

You don't even want a manager. 

A friend of yours told you to get one though, It will keep you at a some what professional level. You snarl at those words, knowing that you fucking  _can_ be professional without a Manager. You always wanted to get rid of this manager and you can't stand meetings like this. Yeah you call the shots sometimes and you're like the prince of the conference room but you hate it. You hate people. You want to go back to Dave but Dave is relying on you to bring food to the table and light. You don't want Dave to get a real job. It will be too much stress on the poor guy. You didn't even want him to hunt but he insisted that he did.

It's not like you could stop him, You were leaving.  

Oh god, that day when you left Dave. Not even, The day you told him you were leaving. You remember so well, the face he had. He broke his cool facade just because he found out you were leaving. No one knows it but it really put a dent in your kokoro. You made your little Brother upset when you promised to give your Brother the best life ever. You had promised him that you'd keep in touch and that you'd spend winter and summer break together. No work, No school, Just brothers being brothers. You love Dave and you swear on your shades that you'll keep him happy. 

"Strider!" A voice boomed through the room and you look up. Guess you looked like you were spacing out. You shook your head slightly and sat up straight, looking at your manager. "What?" You said with harshness in your voice. "How much do you want?" She asked, ignoring your tone. you groan and got up. You are so done with this bullshit that you're insides are boiling over "Okay, Let me tell you what I want.."You start, going over to the white board. You grabbed a conveniently placed Orange marker while you erase everything else on the board. "I want to get the fuck out of this shitty place. I don't work fucking well with goddamn idiots like y'all. It is not in my contract." You snap at them, all of the  meetings candidates looking at you in shock. Good you have their attention. 

"I'll give you some advice because clearly, you all are clueless." You begin drawing on the board as you talk. "you're biggest problem isn't about finance or how many workers you have. It's of the skill your workers have. Or don't fucking have because you don't know who the fuck to hire. At least two designers I passed by has gotten a design wrong or didn't calculate right. That could royally fuck up your factory and if not your factory, someone's home. Another thing, Who you're selling these bots to are the wrong fucking people. You're advertising this to children when the actual physical appearance of this looks like a dildo fell into nucleic acid. Normal Parents wouldn't buy this shit for their kids, People! Wake the fuck up." You huff as you finish your explanation. You close the marker and throw it on the ground, grabbing your stuff and turning to leave. 

You didn't look back to see if your manager was following. You sort of hope she didn't but of course, she is. You can hear her loud mouth. "That's another company you turned down! What has gotten into you Dirk!" You ignored her nagging as you walked out of the building and into the busy New York sidewalks. You held out your hand just to have it smacked back down by your manager. "Are you listening to me?" She yelled and you roll your eyes under your shades. "Shut it Grandma." You retorted, causing her to fume. 

"Dirk If you Don't stop acting childish, You're going to lose business. And Fans. If you lose those two, No one would want you as a client." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the concrete. You sigh in annoyance as you place your thumb and index finger to the wedge in between your forehead and nose. Your shades bounced a little as you did this. "Look, you heard what I said. I don't work with idiots. It's in my contract. If you Can't recall back to my contract then I think you need a new job." You glare at her behind your shades and she glares back. "You can't fire me." 

Oh yes you can but since you're a nice person, You'll keep a her a little longer. "You're right, I can't." You hold up your hand again to get a taxi. "That's why I'm going out tonight and You can't stop me. I can do anything I want that doesn't associate with you so I'll do everything I want that doesn't involve you." A taxi pulls over and you were quick to open the door. "Oh and I'm leaving to Ohio Before you. I want to make sure we're in different hotels." You shut the door and turn to the driver, ignoring your Manager. 

"Take me to the Four Season Hotel." You order as the Taxi driver begins driving. You stare out your window as you think of what you're about to do. You plan on drinking the night away, most likely at the adult pool. The bar always looked inciting to you and now is a perfect time to take the opportunity to try their margaritas. The night shift Bartender was pretty cute too but you highly doubt he's gay. He was flirting with all the girls after all. God, you really thought you were going to find a hottie during your work trips. You have yet to do so because it's either work or a stubborn Dirk that wants to kill everything. 

As you were thinking about your poor love life, The Taxi stops in front of the hotel you were supposed to go to. You pay the Driver and get out of the taxi. You looked around to see if your manager somehow got here before you, she wasn't here but something else made you do a double take. A really plush rump in short khakis that was walking into the hotel. You lick your lips as it walks away and damn, are you drooling? You think you are. You chase after that ass, hoping to see the face that belongs to it. Unfortunately, the lobby was full of people trying to get by and to their rooms. Fuck them for getting in the way of your soon to be friendship. Hopefully, your soon to be one night stand. 

Minutes later and you still have no luck finding the amazing khakis booty guy. You sigh of defeat and sit down at the lobby couch. You placed your hands on the back of the couch as you rest one leg on the other, bouncing it slightly as your eyes shit. You're so  done for today. You missed your fucking chance for a good fuck an- 

"Is this Seat taken?" 

You open your eyes and see a crotch full of khakis before you look up, seeing a way too handsome devil. You try your hardest not to pop a boner in the middle of the lobby. Oh right, The question. "You can sit. Ain't got a problem conversing with strangers either" Wow, do you sound dorky. your accent is showing too. Much of your luck, The Man smiles at you, turns and sits. But You got a good sight of that ass before it disappears over the couch cushions. This is the most perfect guy you have ever seen in a while. And the man you see in the mirror does not count.  "Well I think we should start with the formalities." He started, putting his bags down.  He turned to you and gave you a grin, almost devious one too. He gave off this eerie aura and you can't figure out why. The man looks innocent, especially with those adorable buck teeth. 

"My Name is Jake English, What's your's?" He was grinning wider now, Almost knowingly. Your face dropped when you heard the name. Now you know the reason for this breathtaking aura. 

This is a powerful being and if He wants, He can easily destroy this building. The look on his face says that he may do something like that, more or less. 

You're Dirk Strider and you have a Hotel to save. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a beta reader. This will be my first time getting one though so bare with me. Idk, I feel like if I want this work to be successful, I'll need one. ---once again did not reread this, ignore spelling errors or jumps from second to third person. I tried my hardest.

=> Be Dave

You are now Dave and you just came out of the shower. Your hair and body was dripping wet, droplets from your head rolled down your face or onto your neck, dropping onto the floor or continuing it's path down your already soaked body. You were back in front of the mirror of your bathroom, wiping away at the steam that formed there. 

You smirked at your reflection and whipped your hair to the side, posing for the invisible audience. You exaggerated every hip sway and pelvic thrust, making small sound effects like "wow" or "nice". You then brought hand from your forehead and back to slick your blonde locks back into a messed up greased look. You gave one pistol and a wink to the mirror, clicking your tongue as you did so. 

You then realised that maybe you should put some clothes on. 

You walk to your bedroom and begin shoveling through piles of clothes stuffed into your closet. You soon find some suitable clothing such as some pajama pants and a shirt that hangs off your lithe shoulders. You didn't bother putting boxers on. Boxers are for when you're going out and you don't plan on leaving your apartment today. 

You flung yourself into the chair in front of your computer, booting up said device and relaxing against the chair, staring up at the ceiling. You left your shades in the bathroom and you were too lazy to go get it again. Besides, the lighting has gotten better. Either it's the afternoon or clouds are literally everywhere in the sky, though your internal clock told you it was around 2:46. You looked at your window and saw rays of yellow and orange shining through it. Yep afternoon. You took a long time in that shower. 

When the sweet sound of the Windows opening rang through room, you finally looked at your screen. You signed into pesterchum and as soon as you did, Your phone went off from it's confines of your dashed away pants. You got up and picked up your pants, taking the phone out and practically throwing your pants over your shoulder. You answered the call and placed the phone to your ear. 

"Y-ello?" 

"Good Afternoon, David." Rose again? You let out a huff of irritation. You knew she wasn't going to leave you alone during your small break from school. It's Rose, She isn't that nice. "Look Rose, If you want to know how I'm doing, I'm doing wonderful. Fantastic, even. Better than Fucking Mr. Fantastic when he got the power to stretch every goddamn part of his body so He stretched his dick to make it a mile long shlong and force everyone to suck it. I'm better than long shlong, Rose." You huff as Rose chuckles. 

"Oh please, David. I don't need you to tell me how great you are doing. The performance you gave into the mirror was proof enough of how well you are doing. You also look rather comfortable in those pajamas. Is going underwearless something you Striders like to do?" 

"Fuck you and your mystical, crystal ball." You groaned into the phone. 

"David, I'd rather you not try to be intimate with such important property of mine. Though you may borrow some Bad dragon Dildos my mother bought for me." 

"How about no, you sick fuck." 

"Suit yourself. Anyway, I called you to-" 

"Why did you call me anyway, I just signed into pesterchum, you could've contacted me there. Unless if you wanted to hear my sexy voice to make you swoon. Are your panties wet Rose?" You chuckled slightly. 

Rose let out a small sigh of agitation. "David, You know very well of my sexuality. Anyway, I want you to do some research for me." You Do your best to give your best whine to the other. "But I don't wanna..Do I have to?" You fake pout, knowing she probably could see through her Crystal ball. Despite your protest of actually doing it, you pull out a notebooks to jot down key points and what you had to study for.  "Yes David. This is important. Now I want you to Research about Tricksters and Human Familiars." 

You quickly wrote down what Rose told you, pausing afterwards. "Wait, Human familiars? Aren't familiars..I don't know, Animals?" 

"Not all Familiars. Just study this. Use the interwebs or go to the library though with how comfortable you are, I highly doubt you will leave the comfort of you home for this." 

You rolled your eyes. "Har, Har, Har." You mocked laugh before continuing. "I'll research, professor Lalonde. But why exactly do I have to look it up? Aren't you all knowing..Shouldn't you just tell me?" You asked, tapping your pen onto the desk. 

The line was silent for a moment before Rose spoke, a bit softly for your liking. "It's best if you take your own steps with this one. Fate has something involved with you and I am already doing too much by telling you key words. I cannot mess with this more  than I have. Please forgive me." Her voice softened more, surprisingly and it made you wonder how drastic this change of fate may be. 

You sighed again and ran a hand through your drying hair. "Yeah, I get it. Thanks for telling me." 

"One last thing," Rose rushed before you could hang up. "As soon as you finish learning, I want you to proceed hunting that witch. It is important you keep this information fresh in your mind. Do you understand?"

You replied with a "Yes, Mom" and you two ended the conversation there. You stared at the two things Rose told you to study. What was this whole thing about? Is it really important when battling this witch? Either way, you need help. So you need to call the best demon Hunter you can think of. 

Bro. 

It's almost three here, so it should be seven where Bro is. Perfect. You call Bro and place the phone to your ear, hearing the ringing bounce around the room and into your other ear. Soon the ringing stops and you began to open your mouth. "Lil Man I can't talk, I- Fuck!- Sh-Shit..." Bro cut you off and you raised a brow. His breath was harsh, Gasps filed one by one into your ear. Was Bro...Having sex? "Fuuuck, Call you back!" He hung up on you and you looked down at your phone in disbelief. "Huh." You shrugged and tossed your phone to the side. Bro deserves some hot steamy sex so you'll let him go. 

 You just decide to study with your own resources and such, using Google to find certain websites that seem legit that probably isn't. You looked into Bro's room to find some books you could use. You spent a lot of time in Bro's room, Mostly because those books were the best resources you've ever gotten. That and you sort of miss Bro and his weirdness. You miss walking into the bathroom to see Bro gelling up his hair to that ridiculous anime style he has. You sighed and took the books with you to your room. 

Okay so you think you learned enough to drive you into battle. You think this witch may have a human familiar and  is a trickster witch, if you're using your Rose analyzing skills correctly. You've learned that Trickster witches are More diverse Or more into a prankster gambit than a normal witch. They manipulate absolutely everyone with ease, including other magical beings, you learned. You began to think that Rose was a Trickster Witch until the books mentioned that trickster witches appear to be innocent, nice people and you remember that Rose is anything but innocent. 

The human familiars were very self explanatory. It was just a human familiar. You don't know why you wasted much time on that. You slowly went over your notes, cursing Rose for making you do this every once in a while. Inc  you memorized it all and thought of possible outcomes of who or what exactly this witch could be or might do, you put your notes into your work backpack. You usually don't fake a backpack but this is an exception. You put the books you found in Bro's room into the backpack as well before starting to change into more suitable clothing. You put on fresh boxers and some used skinny jeans, tucking your cellphone it the backpocket. You threw on a shirt and a jacket, tossing your bag over your shoulders and heading to the bathroom to grab your shades. 

You got your tools and your shoes, spitting your shoes on easily and strutting out the door. It was getting dark, the perfect time for you to hunt. You walked down to the street and began mindlessly wondering. Rose should be telling you where to start looking right about-- beep. Now. You swear, She reads your mind or something. You checked your phone and looked at the address. Maplevalley, huh? Dave nodded to himself and put his phone away. Maplevalley is right outside the west exist of the city and thankfully, you lived right there. Though you were heading in the wrong direction due to your lack of impatience and not wanting to wait for Rose to text before walking. You turned around and began heading out of the city to walk right into a suburban neighborhood. This looks normal enough, you thought, but this place gave off some odd atmosphere. 

You strode down the almost empty streets, head held high and senses on high alert. You were a dog, A  canine ready to get the job done. Your looked at every crack and crevice on the sidewalk or in the houses paint. You examined every lawn that seemed abnormally to the other's, whether it was longer or shorter. He then Soon got  a house where all lights were off except for one. That one window had a plethora of different colors, from blue to indigo to a fushia color. Or more like violet? It's mixing with the indigo a lot. Suspicious, You thought. Ready to look closely into the matter but you heard footsteps behind you. 

You tensed and looked back to see a somewhat smaller man who was about your age with a somewhat built figure. He had tan skin, Buck teeth and amazing blue eyes. You quirked a brow, "Who are you?" You asked, turning your body completely. 

"I'm John. John Egbert." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a beta reader. This will be my first time getting one though so bare with me. Idk, I feel like if I want this work to be successful, I'll need one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter contains Smut. It's Dirk's POV after his first encounter with Jake. It's sort of dub con at first until Dirk gets used to it. 
> 
> It's more than likely going to be dubcon for the longest time until Dirk realises his feelings I believe.
> 
> This the longest chapter I've ever written and I am not sure if I can do this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a Beta reader.

==>Be Dirk 

You are now Dirk and damn what are you getting yourself into? You knew this was going to be important, you knew that there's a possibility that you could die just to save everyone else but You had to. It was your job and You just hope Dave will understand. You don't want him to be beaten up from your possible demise, you hope Rose will take care of him if this is how your fate goes. You were still conversing with the handsome and strange man, or rather, you were eyeing him suspiciously and he was grinning at you mischievously. 

He was no doubt a Trickster witch but you're more than surprised he admitted it. 

You didn't know the powerful, Jake English, was a trickster. All you knew was that the other can manipulate emotion. His voice can cause someone to feel desperate or aroused. It can make someone filled with joy and excitement or make them feel dread with a loss of hope. It's like hormones as a person and with a bit of conversing with other's, he can make them all burn this building down or have  them jump off from the top of the building if He wanted to. You began to scowl and got up, taking a hold of the other's wrist and dragging him away from wandering eyes. The brunette was still grinning ear to ear so no one thought too much of it. No one thought the brunette was in trouble, and frankly, he isn't. You are.

When you two were hidden from other's, you pushed the witch to a wall and pinned him there, rough hands gripped onto buff shoulders. You were roughly the same  height. "Why the fuck are you here?" You snarled, causing the witch to chuckle lowly. "I have found interest in a certain lad. He is about my height, blonde, smart, dashing..."He trailed off and had a small goofy smile. It was obvious of the feelings he had. His emerald eyes sparked with obsession and slight lust. The other placed his hands around your waist, causing you to lift his shoulders off the wall to slam them back against it. You kept your glare, not into the Man with the khakis any more. You didn't want him at all, you wanted to save everyone from his plans. Though you know he can make you fall in love with him. 

"Tough luck, witch." You spat. "I will never love you." Your teeth were grinding together as the other grabbed you by your hips and pulled you closer. Your clothed hips were pushed together and your arms were trapped in between your's and his own chest. You were uncomfortable and you shifted a lot to prove it. "Let go." You growled. He leaned down and kissed at your neck, causing you to moan. You froze and jumped away from him when you felt his grip soften. He's manipulating you. Thay kiss on your neck was nothing near arousing and could be passed off by a casual couple thing. It shouldn't have made you moan and you shouldn't be sprouting a boner. The emerald eyed Man stood tall and stalked over. 

You shook your head, stepping back more but you kept your hard glare on him. "You can't do this." You huff, as if he'll listen to you. "Dirk," He started, which caused you to flinch. You never told him your name. He noticed your tense body and laughed some more, shaking his head with a tsk. "Dirk, I love you. It's obvious that I will know the name of my true love. Now, I very well can do this and I feel as though you know I can." 

You hate to admit it but he's right though you will never tell him. "Fuck off." You flip him the bird and he grabs your wrist, tan skin contrasting against pale. Orange eyes look at his hand gripping your wrist before darting upwards to meet his. "Listen to me, Dirk. I refuse to hurt you but I will cause chaos to this hotel. All I ask is that you allow me to stay with you in your suite and I promise, I will be a good boy." Jake sounded like he was being truthful and You didn't feel any pull or charm to persuade you. You can easily turn down the offer if you wanted to But you know you shouldn't. 

Time passed slowly for the moment but Jake was more than willing to wait for your decision. You were relieved for that at least but it was Soon coming to an end where Jake started questioning you. "Dirk? I don't have all day, love." He said, voice hinting boredom. You sigh and nod your head. The emerald eyed man squeaked with excitement and took a hold of your hand. He dragged you away, you gawking at how the male changed so quickly. Everyone was back to watching you, just as confused as you were before you were dragged into an elevator.

The elevator door was shut behind you and the emerald eyed witch is bouncing in his place. You glared a  him momentarily before pressing the button to your floor which was really close to the top. "We're going to have a blast together. And after a couple of rounds under the sheets, we can go to the pool on the roof and fuck there. How does that sound?" He was laughing as you huff out your regret. "I knew there was more to your deal." You whisper, causing the other to slap your back. "Cheer up, lad. I'll make you feel so good, you'll be numb with pleasure." His voice had dropped to something more lustful and it went straight to your cock. You shuddered, your eyes falling shut. He's doing something to you again, your heart rate is picking up and it's not because of your dick. It's from excitement? Relief? Love? Your stomach is in knots and you don't know entirely why but you feel like it's from your arousal. Why are you feeling this way? You haven't felt this way at all since you left Dave. Actually, when you were with Dave, you still never felt this way. You thought you didn't feel love for another person and only felt sexual attraction. 

Soon, the emerald eyed beauty leaned in and kissed you, slowly pushing you to the wall of the elevator. His hands cup your cheek as your own brace against the wall. You were shocked but you didn't show it. Your lips kissed him back for you, seemingly as your body knows what it wants and admittedly, what you want too. He bites down on your lower lip and tugs on it slightly Just to release it soon after. You Do the same and it continues on like this until finally, the elevator had gone to a stop. Jake pulled away from you, your cheeks flushed, your pants tight and your breath harsh. You won't even begin to talk about how swollen your lips were. Jake seemed in better condition than you. His lips were still a bit swollen but he had a grin on so maybe it wasn't too noticeable. You couldn't check to see if his boner was painfully obvious but you did feel it press against your pelvis during your small tussle with Jake. 

You collect yourself momentarily before walking out of the elevator with Jake. You seriously hope they don't film what happens in the elevator but if that is what happens, then maybe you and Jake aren't the first one's to do such a thing so they won't think much of it. You take the lead in front of the brunette, much to said brunettes pleasure. He quickly slapped your ass and you sent him a glare before continuing down the hall of doors. You stop in front of one and pull out your key card, opening the door and swinging it open. The cool, air conditioned room greeted you and you stepped inside, placing your key cards on the table next to the door. Your room was pretty large, honestly. It gave you enough space to work on projects or just lay everything out to organize it. The bathroom was large too, having a walk in shower and a tub. Luxury at it's finest. 

Jake seemed more interested in the large bed though. He was quick to take off his shirt and shoes, laying down onto the mattress and posing. He eyed you behind his thick glasses, biting his bottom lip. You shift slightly before joining him, taking off your shirt and your shoes. You crawl into bed, straddling his waist and placing your hands on his chest. If you had to do this, you guess you can at least enjoy it. And besides, you get a piece of that perfect khakis clad ass. This is what you wanted and this is what you're getting. You lay down on him, chest to chest, erection to painful erection. You kiss him again, hands running through his hair as his hands grip your ass, rubbing and pushing you down against his hard on. You two were moaning into each other's mouths, the air released from your nose grazing upon the other's cheek. 

With each grind of the hips, the room's temperature had gotten warmer and warmer so the need to strip grew with the time. You got up from the bed and took off your pants and boxers, rubbing your cock that was leaking pre cum. Jake was doing the same as well and tossed the free articles of clothing onto the floor. He wrapped an arm around your bare thighs to pull you closer to the bed and possibly onto it until you stepped onto your tossed away pants. You felt a small device in it and remembered you left your phone there. You pulled it out and placed it on the night stand next to the bed before climbing back over Jake, seeing his rather large dick. He was more length than girth but it was still big for an average guy. You gulp slightly, knowing you probably couldn't walk properly after this. Which reminds you..

"Lube?" You asked which Jake Smirked. He pointed to the small packets of lube next to his pants. They must've fallen out. "Good thing that the hotel sells this, right love?" He cooed and you growl a bit. "Whatever." You huff slightly and slide off of Jake once more. You go to his pants and pull out all the packets of lube that was found. You wonder why he needs so much. When you were about to climb back over Jake, you were forced onto your back, the sheets being stuck to your sweaty back. You swore a little before Jake snatches the lube from your hands and opens a packet, dribbling the lube onto his fingers. Your eyes screw shut behind your shades as your legs are spread apart and you feel a finger rub around your entrance. It slowly inserted into you, causing you to gasp and writhe under the brunette. 

"Fuck, that's cold." You swear and Jake chuckled a bit. "Sorry mate. I didn't have time to warm it up. I'm eager to pound you into the bed." You swear every word he says makes your cock twitch. You let out a small whine and Jake was soon pushing another finger into you. He scissors you slowly, taking the time to stretch you out before royally Fucking your ass. He leaned down and kissed at your neck to better help you relax before he began biting and sucking at your neck, bruises forming onto your pale skin. "Jake, fuck, I have work." You swat at his head and he laughs. "And I have the money to buy you a scarf. Don't worry love." Was his response. You groan, from annoyance and from pleasure. "If you have money, then why did you have to join me in my room?" Your hips buck slightly as Jake adds a third finger and you're moaning softly now. "If I said I could buy my own suite then i wouldn't be here touching you and you wouldn't be able to feel this pleasure." 

You let out a half chuckle before a touche. Jake snickered before thrusting his fingers into you. Your legs fall open and your mouth was spitting out string of profanity. "Fuck, Jake. Fuuuck." You cursed, Jake leaning down and nibbling your ear. "What a dirty mouth you have, maybe I should hush you up." He cooed and Soon, his fingers pulled out of you, causing you to whine at the emptiness. Though you were quick to become alert as the head of Jake's cock made it's way to your lips. You sat up quickly to give yourself a better position, ignoring the slight pain in your ass. "Open up, love." He said from above you and you had no other choice but to oblige. You honestly were a fan of sucking dick, you loved being dominated just as much as you loved to dominate. You love the feel of someone's dick being shoved down your throat, especially someone as big as Jake. Your mouth slips open after a quick once over with your tongue. You need your mouth slick with saliva. 

Jake's cock slowly slides in and you take your time sucking and licking at the length in your mouth, your tongue piercing being a huge help to pleasure the other. You could hear the groans from above you and encouraged you to take more. You placed your hands onto the back of Jake's thighs and pushed him forward, taking more into your mouth before bobbing your head slightly. Jake runs a hand through your gelled up hair, giving him praises and calling him a few names. "Such a wonderful slut. Your lips fit my cock so wonderfully." He grunted and you hum in approval. You decide that you want to be the one to make Jake English fall apart. Drive him to he edge just to pull back before doing it again.

You bob your head quickly, taking him till the head of his cock touches the back of your throat before pulling back halfway. You can feel Jake's cock throb between your lips and you take that time to pull back completely and lick at Jake's shift. The Man whined and bucked his hips, his cock slowly returning to just rigid. You went back to sucking him expertly until his cock was once again throbbing against your lips. You pull off and stuck your tongue against  the shaft. By then he was starting to notice what you were doing. He grabbed onto your hair and shoved you down onto his dick, making you take all of him at once. You didn't have a gag reflex but his dick was being stuffed down your throat, causing you to choke slightly. 

You had to admit, you were more than a bit excited for the sudden dominance. 

"You think you can tease me, huh Strider? Well we'll see about that." He began thrusting into your mouth causing you to moan around him. You've had your mouth used like this before but this one time was so much different from the rest. You went limp as Jake thrusted his hard cock into your face before you felt the familiar throb. He gave a quick warning before releasing deep into your throat. You weren't expecting such a huge load so you did end up coughing around him. He noticed you struggling and pulled out, halfway, some fun landing onto your face. 

You bent over and heaved slightly, coughing some more right after. You swallowed what you could but some cum and saliva had dribbled down your chin. When you looked up, you saw Jake biting his bottom lip again and stroking himself back to hardness. Jake gets off by seeing people choke, you thought. But then you realised you must look really hot right now. With cum over your face, and drool dripping from your swollen lips. You'd fap to you too. 

You decide to make a show, licking the drool and fun you could reach before using your hands to help with the rest. Cum was on your shades too so you take them off and using your finger to wipe it off, Orange eyes staring lustfully at emerald ones as you licked your fingers clean. 

Jake's look became something predator like and in seconds, He was on top of you again, your back pressed to the mattress once more. He was quick to put his slicked up dick into your stretched hole, sliding in slowly. You moan as your toes curled. Jake grabs a hold of your ankles and pulls your legs over you, practically bending you in half. You can see yourself take him, see the hilt of his cock pressed firm against your taint and you think it's the hottest thing ever. 

After brief communication, Jake was slowly thrusting into you, grunting as you gasp. Fuck, Jake was so big. He was tearing your ass apart with each, agonizing thrust. But it still felt amazing. Jake was keeping his word so far. Jake leaned down and took your lips against his own once more as his thrusts sped up. The sound of wet skin slapping wet skin and the squeaks of the bed under your weight filled the air. Your moans drastically became louder as you gasped out Jake's name, you can barely hear anything as your heart beat pounds in your ear.

"Fuck, Jake!" You whined a bit as the other stopped thrusting, causing you to twitch around his dick. You continue to whine as you look at him, eyes lidded slightly. He was on his phone? No wait, your phone. And your phone was ringing. He was reading what was on the screen before showing it to you. It was Dave. You swore, thinking this was a huge boner kill but you couldn't just ignore Dave. You'll just let Dave know you can't talk right now. Hopefully he wasn't in any danger. Without thinking, you answered the phone. Before he could say anything, you talk to him. 

 "Lil Man I can't talk, I- Fuck!-Sh-Shit..." You cursed as Jake began pounding back into you. You were trying your hardest not to moan and you could barely hear Dave now. So you decided to end the call. "Fuuuck, Call you back!" You hung up and tossed the phone to the side, not caring if you broke it. You heard the soft thud hit the carpet but that was the last thing you could grasp on your surroundings as Jake thrusted hard into a certain spot in you. You moaned, back arching slightly as you threw your head back. Jake held your hips there and continued to thrust into that spot. 

His touches were heavy on your body as his thrusts became more spastic. He was getting close but so we're you. Your brows were furrowed together as you continued to moan. "Fuck, More!" You begged and Jake was not  than happy to oblige. He pounded into you mercilessly until your cock was throbbing painfully. You didn't give much warning when you released, mostly because you couldn't. You couldn't speak from the pleasure you were getting. You were giving a silent scream through your, hard, orgasm. Your cum flew from the head over your cock onto your chest. Jake was soon to follow after you, filling you up as he grinds his hips into your tight and abused hole. 

Your chest rised with each harsh breath, Jake lying on top of you. Once you two have collected yourself, you looked at each other, Jake giving another goofy grin. 

"Another round?"


End file.
